A Poem For Every Inmate
by Nevermore8
Summary: Every person in Arkham has a story, and each story can become a poem. Mainly some poems I have created when i get bored. R/R. Really bad summary, I know...
1. Wonderland

**Boredom really does a number on me. So I decided to a poem when I got bored. This was the first; I also have an unfinished poem on The Riddler and Harley Quinn. Those are the hardest for me right now. This has to do with the tapes for Jervis Techt. You might go blind from the horribleness, but at least I wasn't bored in school. I don't own Batman… or Alice in wonderland.**

Alice

Oh where is Alice

That wasn't malice

I just need to find my Alice

The other girl was pretending to be Alice

She was pretending to my Alice

That was malice

Oh please, just let me find my Alice

Her hair was too yellow

Her eyes too blue

So I killed her with a bellow

What else was I to do?

She must have been sent by the Jabberwocky

Or maybe the Red Queen

She slithered in with a knock

Thinking I wouldn't be as keen

But yet the Jabberwocky came to stop me

He took me away before I could find the real Alice

He wasn't there for tea

He's the one that intended malice

Now I'm here all alone

Without Alice, my hats, or tea

The padded room is very drone

No one in here but me

Doctors can struggle with my inner quarrel

So I hope you understand my dear

If you haven't figured out the moral

We're all mad here…


	2. Hush Little Baby

**Onto the next, This is Harley Quinn, and you might not want to read it if you haven't played Arkham City… it will have spoilers.**

They said he corrupted me

They call me a fallen angel

But I was not corrupted by he,

Just look at life from my angle.

I was lost without love

Sad and so young

Pure as a dove

With him my heart sprung

I know you might say

"Look at her now,

Her mind's far away

The only question is how?"

Our love was illegal

So I kept it unknown

I tried to look regal

But I was kicked off the throne

Now you are gone

You are now dead

I'm new as a fawn

But every new day brings dread

I have nothing left

Not even a child

Batman's taken it by theft

Yet nothing is mild

One false positive, a joke

That's how I fell

My heart is now broke

Nobody can tell

The only question for me is why

What did I do

I can only kiss my life goodbye

Just start anew

Why couldn't I have my child

What would me being happy bring

I'd love he or she, even if they were wild

I even know the song I'd sing

If only, if only

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

Puddin' I feel so lonely

_Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world_


	3. Poison Ivy

**I'M BACK BABY! So I finally got over my writers block for these poems, and you get a two for one deal. *deadpan voice* I don't own anything.**

_I can hear their cries_

_Feel their abuse_

_As they die_

_I am of no use_

_Their leaves are torn_

_Their stems are pulled_

_I can only mourn_

_As their lives are dulled_

_The ground is broken_

_Meant for my babies' home_

_The order has been spoken_

_Plans laid out all alone_

_Locked in this cage_

_Glass and steel_

_Mind filled with rage_

_Hatred becoming so very real_

_Death after terrible death_

_Murder smelling so sweet_

_You'll take your last breath_

_And Hades you'll meet_

_Roots crawling deep_

_Searching through the mud_

_Time will creep_

_As they hunger for blood_

_So ask me again_

_Why must you die_

_It's just penance for sin_

_You might as well just not try._


	4. Two Face

**DON'T OWN NOTHING!**

_Isn't it just funny_

_How you can get a bad hand_

_One minute it's just sunny_

_Then you're buried in the sand_

_It's like a wild card_

_That could be good or bad_

_It doesn't seem so hard_

_Until you lose what you had_

_Like a coin toss_

_A fifty/fifty chance of good_

_Either way there's a loss_

_Like every chance should_

_It's only fair_

_That I help chance out_

_I really don't care_

_How much you scream and shout_

_Just half and half_

_Easy as could be_

_Don't make me laugh_

_I'm giving you the chance I see_

_See the coin in the air_

_Will it land on head or tail_

_You can cry, I don't care_

_Let's just see who will prevail_

_So go on, give it a go_

_Just wait and see_

_Say your prayers though_

_You never know what it'll be_


End file.
